onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Rottweiler 1 (4.12)
}} This rottweiler is the loyal pet of Cruella De Vil, who accompanies her to the Forbidden Fortress as protection in "Darkness on the Edge of Town" Biography 'Before the Curse' }} At Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress, a guard is stood in the main hall when suddenly, a tentacle grabs him and violently throws him aside, revealing Ursula to be the culprit. The sea witch walks through the hall until she's ordered to stop by Maleficent, who asks who she is. Ursula turns and grabs Maleficent's staff, introducing herself with her name, but tells her to call her "your majesty". Maleficent states that she doesn't bow down to fish, so Ursula asks who she is. After having her tentacles mocked, Ursula states that she was invited here, asking for Maleficent's excuse. She reveals that this is her home, so Ursula asks why she sent for her. She assures the sea witch that she didn't send for her, but before anyone can say anything else, two barking Rottweiler dogs begin running at them. The two witches prepare to defend themselves with attack, but Cruella De Vil casually walks up to them and says she wouldn't do that. When she reaches the women, she sarcastically assures them that the dogs don't eat fish or dragon...unless she tells them to. She crouches down and breathes a magical green smoke into the dogs' faces, calming them down instantly. She thanks her darlings for a wonderful job, stating she'll take it from here before getting up and asking what she's doing in this "ghastly place". Maleficent reveals that this "ghastly place" is her home and she didn't ask for any visitors. The two women state that they received specific instructions, but Maleficent tells them she doesn't care as they're trespassing, "And do you know what I do with trespassers?" she asks, readying her staff. Ursula tells her not to think it, but before anything can happen Rumplestiltskin calls out from behind them, telling them not to tear each other apart for he needs them all in one piece...or rather three pieces. Maleficent realizes Rumple summoned the girls, so he confesses playfully. Ursula asks why she left the sea for this, so Rumple explains that the reason for their "tête-à-tête-à-tête... à tête" is because they all have something in common, they're villains, "And it's time the villains got their happy endings". }} "Now then, this 'happy ending' shenanigan you're promising us, can you really do it? Are you really that powerful?" Cruella asks the Dark One in the Enchanted Forest of the past, back at the Forbidden Fortress. Maleficent states Rumple is powerful, but not that powerful. "No one is," Ursula adds. The Dark One states that he loves how they underestimate them, that it's adorable. Cruella asks what exactly he's offering, to which Rumple replies the answer to all their prayers. "Not exactly the religious sort," Cruella replies, to which the Dark One comments "Shocked." Cruella gets up, now angry, and gets close to Rumple, stating she was quite content with her life until receiving his message and she does not like being dragged around by false promises. Rumple says it's not false, however, that he knows what exactly she wants, and Ursula, and Maleficent. "Really?" the dragon woman asks. "Really," Rumple replies, stating he's not one to betray trusts, "so your secrets can remain your own." He adds that what he will share is something they all have in common: a desire for happiness, a desire to do what villains can never do - to win - and he's here to show them how - together. "Even if we were to work together, no spell known to man or woman can do what you're saying," Maleficent states. Rumple agrees, but reveals they're not looking for a spell, but a curse. He goes on to say there is a dark curse that, if they help him procure it, can get each and every one of them their happy endings. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Animals